


See You Tomorrow

by cyanspade



Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc - Fandom, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, POV Second Person, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanspade/pseuds/cyanspade
Summary: You wonder why you even bother to keep working for him. You hated the guy, but do you hate him enough to want himdead?





	

* * *

              Sometimes, you wish you had a different job. Working as Eisuke Ichinomiya’s personal assistant wasn’t as enjoyable as you thought it would be. The man was a slave-driver with no patience whatsoever, and he’d make the most unreasonable demands at the worst possible moments. There was that one time he asked you to go all the way to the office at 3am just to make his _damn_ coffee—

               Sigh. 

               If only he knew what you were really capable of. You were tempted to shoot lasers at the guy’s face every time he’d talk down to you. Honestly, the only thing stopping you from giving him a beating was the fact that he was paying you. Today was no different.

               “Sir, your coffee,” you placed the steaming mug on his office desk. 

               He brought the mug to his mouth to take a sip, only to narrow his eyes at it. “It tastes different today. Don’t tell me you even managed to screw up making coffee?” he scoffed at you. The urge to beat him up was _particularly_ hard to suppress today.

               “They ran out of the brand you preferred, sir. I had to get a different one,” you told him, barely trying to hold back your homicidal instincts. 

               “Whatever. Book me an 8pm flight to London today, and make it quick. Unlike you, I have more important matters to deal with, besides messing up beverages,” he snapped, not even trying to hide the mockery in his voice.

               “Yes, sir,” you replied with an air of practiced professionalism. If he didn’t hold your paycheck, things would definitely be a bit different around here.

* * *

               After work ended, you headed straight to the bar. You needed some of that alcohol to relieve your Ichinomiya-induced stress, _pronto_. Liquor was a blessing from the heavens after being barked at by him all day.

               “Get me a vodka. Straight up,” you declared to the bartender in a mixture of seriousness and fatigue.

               “Tough day at work?” he knowingly asked you while pouring your drink.

               “Don’t even get me started. I should’ve just worked somewhere else,” you exhaled. Meanwhile, the news was playing on television. Maybe a bit of some TV and alcohol would take your mind off things.

               Taking a swig of your drink, you turned towards the television, hoping that the rest of the world’s problems would distract you from yours. 

               “This just in. Flight 114, bound for London is currently circling the city due to mechanical difficulties and engine failure—“ the newscaster didn’t even blink while you spat your drink out.

               “Wait, _London?!”_ you barely had time to register what was going on until you realized _your boss_ was in that flight. It would only be a few minutes until the plane would crash.

               Slamming your money on the countertop, you didn’t bother to waste time anymore as you ran outside. _There it was!_ You looked up at the sky and you could see that the plane’s left wing had caught on fire. _Dammit, hang on, Mr. Ichinomiya!_        

               Sure, the guy acted like a bag of dicks most of the time, but no one deserved to die in a plane crash. You didn’t hate him that much to wish death upon him. At the very least, his heart seemed to be in the right place, despite his “winning” personality.

              You found yourself running at mad speed towards the plane, but you needed to _fly_. You hadn’t flown in a long time, so it took you a few failed jumping attempts before you were actually up in the air. Heading straight for the plane, you hoped that the both of you would get out of this ordeal in one piece.

               Just as the plane was about to hit the Rainbow Bridge, you attempted to intercept its incoming crash by lifting the plane from the bottom. You mustered all your power to lift the hulking vehicle over the bridge. If your plan succeeded, the plane would safely land in Tokyo Bay, keeping all the passengers alive.

               After summoning the last bit of your strength, you were successfully able to land the plane in Tokyo Bay. Not having the energy to fly anymore, you climbed onto the plane’s right wing to take a breather. Never would you have thought to do something this extreme before. 

               Camera flashes erupted behind you all of a sudden, and you sensed they were coming from the awestruck passengers inside the plane. Through the tinted windows, you could see Mr. Ichinomiya staring right at you, his eyes trying to convince himself that _you_ were the one he was seeing. 

               Before you could even attempt to escape this uncomfortable predicament, your body finally caught up with the strain of today’s events. Once the world went black, the stupefied look on your boss’s face was burned into your memory.

* * *

               When you came to, all you could see was white. Based on the cloying smell of antiseptic, and the web of wires around you, you could only assume that this was a hospital, and a pretty luxurious one at that.

               “Before you ask, don’t worry about your identity. I chased the press away before they could get ahold of you. The only ones who know about you are me and the other passengers, and I bribed them to keep their mouths shut,” your boss was seated cross-legged beside your hospital bed. 

               “M-Mr. Ichinomiya?” you were too shocked by his presence to even register what he just told you.

               “Yes, in the flesh. Now tell me. How long have you had those powers?” he scrutinized you with a steely gaze. 

               “I guess… for as long as I could remember…” you feebly explained to him. Since he saw you use your powers up-close, you supposed there wasn’t a need to hide it anymore.

               “If that’s the case, why the hell choose a job clearly unfit for you? You could’ve been doing better things in life, but instead you settled with serving coffee and arranging meetings. I don’t understand…” 

               Honestly, you didn’t understand either. You couldn’t give him a reply, so you just looked down, gaining a particular interest in your thumbs.

               “… I also don’t get why you’d bother to rescue that plane. Hell, I know you don’t even like me, so why…?” he ran his hands through his hair in confusion. 

               “I… don’t get it, either. To be honest, I was questioning myself the whole time, but I guess some part of me just _couldn’t_ let you die. Something in me refused to accept your death, so I guess that’s why...” you didn’t dare look up at him. This was awkward enough as it is. 

               The silence stretched on for a few torturous moments until you felt something warm around you. Eisuke Ichinomiya was _hugging_ you. Your stick-up-the-ass boss was _hugging_ you. Something went wrong with the universe, you thought.

               “…I can’t believe _you_ of all people actually bothered to give a shit about me. Clearly, you deserve better than the crap I dish out to you all day, but still I—“ he abruptly stopped his inaudible confession. Never in a million years did you think your boss would show even an ounce of remorse or compassion to you, but the world loved to prove you wrong lately.

               He broke the embrace, and looked to the side. Even with his face away from you, you could tell that he was sorrowfully contemplative. Taking a deep sigh, he stood up and headed to the door.

               “It’s your choice if you want to keep working for me. I won’t hold it against you if you want to quit. I’ll even help you find a job,” he said, not facing you even once.

               This was the opportunity of your life! You could get almost any job you wanted, and you were definitely capable of doing so much more. Such a tempting offer, and yet seeing your boss’s dejected backside made you feel _something_ that was once so alien to you—

               “Mr. Ichinomiya.”

               “What?” He still didn’t look at you.

               “See you tomorrow.”

               He suddenly turned to face you with an expression that could only be called hopeful. Quickly, he reverted back to his trademark smirk before you could question his uncharacteristic softness. You smiled back at him, silently victorious that you got to witness the face you thought you’d never see.

               “All right, then.”


End file.
